bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami Haruo
Tereya Seishou, formerly known as Tereya Kurosaki, is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She was the former wife of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, as well as a recurring protagonist in the arcs that she plays a role in. Appearance Initially, Tereya's appearance is no different from the reuglar Shinigami, equipped with the regular Shihakusho shirt and pants. A single thing that seperates her appearance from the others is a raised neck collar, open in the front as to allow less restriction on the throat. However, over time she discards this outfit, replacing it for more casual clothing. Personality Competitive, easily bored, and very ill-tempered, Tereya is considered to be one of the most "antagonistic protagonists" in the Bleach fanon. Undiplomatic and unaffiliated, she is unhesitant to use brute force and coercion in order to get her way, and unafraid of who she hurts. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, having a personal fanatic love of fighting strong opponents. These attributes make her one of the many dangerous sword fighters out of Soul Society, having been heavily compared to one of the Espada. Relations with her closest comrades have been very hard to understand in how they formed. An example of which is her relations with Ahatake Kurosaki. Initially, she claims the man to be a stranger to her. The only person she seems to have true respect and recognition for is her brother Smirnov, due to his involvement in her past. However, this attitude towards Ahatake slowly changes to a more positive one over time, as shown in a recent visit to the Seishou home. She tolerates the two Shinigami's company, and even entrusts Ahatake with information about her past. A constant habit for her is teasing Ahatake in a lustful manner, although whether or not this is due to true attraction is unknown. Eventually, the two begin to show a closer relationship, along with a stronger bond, although she still berates him and sometimes smacks him for calling her "Princess". Eventually, she begins to see the Kurosaki as an object for affection, seen by their eventual marriage. Ahatake, as well as the rest of the family, has had a considerable influence on Tereya's personality, if only a little. She eventually gains a more calm, composed, and receptive manner about herself. She is quick to speak with sarcasm and teasing, and even willing to engage in conversations when she is bored. As well as general, there are some miscellaneous facts about her. She takes great pride in her cooking. In her free time, she is usually lounging on the couch (either drinking or smoking), out on a randomly timed walk, or, in recent times, training. Thanks to the teachings of her adoptive brother Smirnov Seishou, she is fluent in speaking the Russian language. Due to the belief of being "upstaged" by her husband, she often seeks to make herself stronger in the event to someday fight him, a desire that he is heavily reluctant to abide by. However, that belief appeared to have changed with the words of Chidori during her time in Yuurei Oukoku's underground refuge shelter. At first, she is willing to accept that a simple demonstration of her newfound power would make Ahatake understand her abilites. However, she was driven into a rage in her duel with Damian Seken, as he made several accurate remarks about Ahatake's distrust of her potential. Ultimately, after she defeats the General, she unofficially divorces Ahatake, believing that he would not get past his own strength. History See Here: Turn Back The Pendulum: Tereya Chronicles Synopsis Note: Many stories that Tereya is involved in are not on the synopsis and may need to be found by manual search. Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Resistance! Underground Training! *The Fallen Angel and the Death God *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! Tereya and Nori Arc *The Dark Side of Life: A Bond of Hostility *After The Dawn *The Difference Between Passion and Desire Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tereya's style of swordplay is a combination of acrobatics and the use of her spiritual energy. Like many swordfighters, her skills are honed to a high degree, making her a formidable and difficult-to-handle fighter even against stronger opponents. This allowed her to hold her own against MozouThe Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? and fight evenly with Akiko Amaya with her Hollow powers and Shikai level, at least for most of their battles.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and_the_third_wheel_Akiko)Juego de Amor During her unseen fight with Ryuka, it was implied that she surpassed the Lieutenant far enough to force him into using his Shikai by the time Ahatake arrived to rescue her.Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka She is more than capable of taking on multiple opponents at once, as she is seen slaughtering Yuurei Oukoku officers that attempt to apprehend her.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture After he training with the Resistance, Tereya's skill with the sword has proven to be enough to fight on even ground with Nori Haruo. Enhanced Speed: At first, Tereya uses her small build to her advantage, and thus can utilize very high speeds, without the use of Flash Step. Coupled with her high agility, her strikes can be quite fast, accurate, and deadly in close-quarters combat. Coupled with her eventual mastering of Flash Step, she can keep up with all but the strongest of opponents. Immense Spiritual Power: Tereya's spiritual power is substantially high, as shown when she first activates her Hollow mask in her fight with Ahatake Kurosaki against Mozou. Early on, she was still overwhelmed by Ahatake Kurosaki's sheer pressure of reiatsu.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and the third wheel Akiko) However, due to being around it for so long, her own body eventually became accustomed to it. After being taught by Chidori, Tereya's spiritual capacity has been shown to expand, at least a little bit, and her control over her own energy increases to the point of rivaling Chidori's own.The Resistance! Underground Training! Even her husband, a Kurosaki known for his vast spiritual energy, was impressed when she first displayed her progress to him, as well as her energy control. Kidō Expert: Tereya has shown some sort of knowledge with the use of Kidō spells, using it against Mozou in their fight. However, it proved useless, as he was able to easily swat it away.The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? The same thing happened during her spar with Tokoshiki Sei. However, it is possible that her spells had gotten a little stronger, as Tokoshi opted to dodge rather than deflect.The Resistance! Underground Training! Enhanced Durability: Tereya's extreme durability allows her to withstand even the most grievous of injuries and still fight to good effectiveness. She was able to withstand several gunshots to the chest,Yuurei: The Invalid Torture as well as take a drag through the ground by the Kidō-enhanced hand of Tokoshiki.The Resistance! Underground Training! Keen Perception: Despite her rather "brute" fighting style, as said by Juushin Igen and Chidori, Tereya, at times, can prove to be a rather perceptive fighter. When an opponent is attempting to catch her off-guard using speed, she searches for and can find a pattern to their movements, thus allowing her to read the opponent's movements clearly.The Resistance! Underground Training! Zanpakuto Nokogiri (鋸, Saw) is a regular katana, with a blue hilt and a bird's claw protruding from the bottom. It does not change its appearance during transformation. *'Shikai:' Tereya's release is triggered by the command Tear It Up (破れ目其れ上, yabureme sore ue). :Shikai Special Ability: An invisible aura forms around Tereya's body and covers her entire person. While in this state, the damage and range of her physical attacks increase significantly - a small cut can turn into a wide gash, and a deep cut can result in a limb or torso being split in half. Against other aura-like presences, it "sacrifices" the part of itself colliding with the barrier so that Tereya can bypass it, albeit the damage is reduced to its normal state. *'Bankai:' Chēnsō (チェーンソー, Chainsaw): Tereya's Bankai drastically changes the appearance of her sword, as well as add an additional sword to her arsenal. Both weapons carry the appearance of a broadsword, each blade thicker than the normal Shikai. The cutting edge is like that of a cutting knife's, similar to that of a chainsaw's teeth. While the release is performed, a tornado of her own spiritual energy forms around her, spinning wildly for a moment before dissipating to reveal her form. :Bankai Special Ability: Chēnsō switches Tereya's fighting style from defensive to offensive. The aura around Tereya grows, extending its reach to the reiryoku particles around her. As such, she is able to manipulate them by her will, using them to enhance her physical and spiritual attacks, or recovering from a grievous attack. So far, the only attack she has been known to perform is an unnamed energy torrent, an attack with power that impressed even Ahatake.The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance Hollowfication Hollow Mask: The appearance of Tereya's Hollow Mask is similar to that of the front of a skull. It has three, red, and tear-like triangles going down from the bottom of the eye, as well as a similar stripe coming upward from the chin. As of the case with other Vizards, Tereya's mask was a sign of possession by her inner Hollow. But after her self-training of subduing it, it is a simple sign of her utilization of its powers. When the mask is summoned onto her face, Tereya's physical prowess, along with the nature of her spiritual energy explosively increases. *'Power Augumentation:' Tereya's Hollow abilities supplement her Shinigami abilities when the mask is donned, enhancing her physical power as well as her own Zanpakuto's power. Since two sources are being used to draw power from (the environment and herself), her overall strength becomes much more dangerous in her hands. :Augumented Shikai Abilities: Tereya's Shikai ability becomes much more varying in terms of combat. She is able to unleash a torrent of her own and the Hollow's reiatsu in a powerful energy burst, something that she utilizes often. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Tereya's spiritual power presumably becomes monstrous in power, wild in nature, and frightening when used against her opponents. The pressure exerted is known to be much darker, and very closer to that of a Hollow's own reiatsu. Because of this reiatsu, several Yuurei Oukoku officers were scared and chose to flee into a fighting retreat instead of engaging her head-on.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture In her fight with Nori Haruo, the dark effect of the spiritual pressure proved to be effectively intimidating to him.The Fallen Angel and the Death God Trivia *Notably, Tereya and another character Ryuka Injiki are connected by representation. Tereya's attitude and philosophy is somewhat related to Social Darwinism, while Ryuka's represents that of the aspect of nationalism. *A recurring joke that goes through the arcs Tereya is involved in is her bust size, something which she chooses to ignore often. *Tereya's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMdEL5njaRE You're Going Down by Sick Puppies]. Quotes *''"Tear it up, Nokogiri."'' *(To Adela) "Kurosaki Tereya doesn't surrender for anyone''."'' *(To the job receptionist) "If there's some police officers that step up to me and demand why I don't have a job, then don't expect the peace to be kept." *(To an officer) "You fuckers just don't listen, do you? You're weak compared to me, a piece of shit that was lucky enough not to get stepped on. And guess what? That's just how you'll die." *(After incapacitating said officer) "Ashes to ashes... dust to dust." *(To several officers) "You should've known better than to play with a loaded gun, boys. Especially when the barrel's pointed right at you." *(To a dying lead officer) "You said I was a common thug before... but did you ever take a close look at me? Did you ever bother to pay attention to your own nose? I reek of the blood of the people who dared to raise a sword against me, their souls continuously crying out. They loathe me for everything I am - a monster, a manslayer, and right now, your god." *(To Ahatake, after being asked about the slaughter) "...I was bored. Got a problem?" *(To Juushin Igen) "Is this where I'm supposed to say That's what she said''?"'' *(To Nokogiri) "Kurosaki Tereya doesn't surrender for ''anyone! Don't you ever forget it!"'' References Category:Female Category:Shinigami